The Love of a Brother
by I love dance
Summary: ESB short story. Han, Luke. The ultimate sacrifice. Focuses on the evolving friendship between Han and Luke during perhaps what is Han's most selfless act in the trilogy.


Title: For the Love of a Brother  
Characters: Han, Luke, (Leia and others later on)  
Timeframe: ESB  
Summary: Short story. Focuses on the evolving friendship between Han and Luke during perhaps what is Han's most selfless sacrifice in the trilogy.  
Notes: There may be a few familiar sentences from an old Hoth fic of mine, but most of it is changed.  
Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine. I'm just borrowing some of my favorite characters. ;)

Comments/reviews greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Han Solo drove his mount across the icy field with an increasing sense of dread. Darkness was spreading over the frozen wasteland, bathing the terrain in an eerie, twilight blue. It was only a matter of time before night set in. With the night would come deadly, sub-zero temperatures, and without proper survival gear…

"Luke!" The Corellian tried calling once more, his voice sounding strange in his own ears. It was hard to hear over the relentless wind, and trying to see through blowing snow neared impossible. But Solo would keep trying until the kid was safe and warm and out of this stormy mess. He turned a *** on the scanner, which continued to produce nothing but static, and squinted into the horizon.

_Come on, Luke._

It was getting darker by the minute and bitterly cold. Even with all the heavy weather gear, Solo felt chilled to the bone. The only thing kept him out here was the thought that Luke was out here too just as cold; lost- and probably scared. There was a good chance the kid was injured too.

Han stopped at that. He slowed his wheezing mount to a halt and sank down into the deep snow. It came up past his ankles.

Adjusting a button on the heavy scanner, he squinted through the blowing snow, looking for any sign of life. The tuning did no good- the machine still wasn't picking up any signals. _Of course. Nothing ever worked when it really needed to._ The sun was almost set and time was running out, Han knew. He plodded forward, in desperate search of the friend he'd come to love as a little brother.

He could only pray he was going the right way.

"Luke!"

The figure floundering in the snow could only be one person. The kid was reaching a hand desperately towards him. Han spurred his mount forward, only to watch his young friend crumple into unconsciousness.

"Luke!" Solo dismounted frantically and stumbled through the snow. No. He couldn't have been too late.

Han grabbed the youth's arm and rolled him over. His heart caught at what he saw. Luke's snow-covered form looked frozen solid, and his face was badly torn on one side. The lacerations were caked with blood and blood had seeped down onto his jacket as well.

"Don't do this, Luke." Han quickly knelt over the smaller form. "C'mon, give me a sign here."

The kid was breathing- barely- but the faint breath on Han's cheek was enough to fill him with a warm, happy relief. He was alive. Now, if he could just get him back to base, things might be okay.

As Solo carefully lifted the unconscious youth, gently cradling him in his arms, he heard an anguished, rasping noise behind him. He turned just in time to see his Tauntaun sway unsteadily and fall into the snow, taking a shuddering, last breath.

_There went their ride._ Luke still in his arms, Solo glanced at the Tauntaun and back down at the youth, whose skin was now a shade of bluish purple. Not good.

"Ben," the kid moaned deliriously, but at least Han knew he was still breathing. He had to keep him warm though while he got the shelter up. Looking at the Tauntaun once more, Han suddenly had an idea.

Solo carried Luke to the dead beast's side, and quickly but carefully laid him down. Unhooking the lightsaber from Luke's belt, he thumbed the switch. The glowing blade snapped into existence, humming with energy. Grimacing in concentration, Solo sliced open the Tauntaun, its warm innards sizzling and spilling out into the snow.

"Ugh," he groaned, deactivating the blade. He set it down and pulled Luke closer to the beast.

"This may smell bad, kid," Solo apologized, pressing the youth against the warm animal. Luke continued to moan in delirium and what Han hoped was not pain.

"But it'll keep you warm, till I get the shelter up."

Luke continued spouting off nonsense, while Han caught his breath momentarily, leaning one hand against the furry creature, the other moving to adjust his goggles. It was so cold it literally hurt to breathe, and now with the stench things were ten times worse.  
"Ugh. And I thought they smelled bad… on the outside."

The rapidly fading light made seeing a more difficult task by the minute. It would be completely dark soon, and Han knew they both were stuck out here for the night. Anxiety threatened to overwhelm him, but he fought it back. Instead, determinedly, he focused his energy on getting the emergency shelter up.

Fast.

* * *

"Come on you hunk of junk, work."

Han was muttering to the portable space heater. It hadn't turned on yet. He tried flipping the switch off and on, adjusting the controls- still nothing. Ready to give up, the Corellian pounded it with the side of his fist as he did with the _Falcon _when she threatened to fall apart and the heater came to life with a thrum.

_Wouldn't you know._ He couldn't help smiling slightly in relief though as he pulled off his gloves and took a few seconds to warm his numbed hands. For such a small unit, the heater put out a good amount of heat. It didn't take long for the temperature to go from unbearably bitter to just plain cold. The lantern did a pretty decent job of lighting the tent too, casting everything with a warm, comforting glow.

Han's gaze settled on Luke once more. The kid was lying on the floor beside him and hadn't moved an inch since Han had put him there. He wasn't talking or responding, and he'd stopped shivering too. That worried Han more than anything. He'd listened enough in first aid lectures to know that with hypothermia not shivering was a very bad sign.

His hands no longer unfeeling blocks of ice, Solo dug around in the survival pack in search of anything that might help his young friend. He'd already gently removed Luke's hat and outer clothing which reeked of Tauntaun innards and stored them between the layers of the tent. That was one of the first things he'd done so the kid would be dry. It also, thankfully, got rid of that nauseating smell.

Han came across a medkit in the pack and pulled it out, wishing Luke were conscious enough to tell him where he hurt. Without a medical scanner Solo had no way of knowing besides the obvious cuts and bruises. For all he knew the kid could have broken bones or be bleeding internally. He prayed that was not the case though and that this stim shot would be enough to bring him around.

Gently brushing the hair away from Luke's neck, he cleaned the skin with an antiseptic wipe. "Hold still, kid."

Han administered the injection and the young man stirred, ever so slightly. Despite his  
newly-acquired scars, Luke still looked painfully young and innocent when he slept. Looking at him made Han feel strangely old. As he waited for the shot to take effect, he tried his comlink again. He knew they were too far out of range to pick up any signals, but he had nothing else better to do.

"Hoth base, this is Solo. I dunno if you can read me, but I've got Luke."

A sudden gust of wind tore at the tent and Luke started in his sleep, whimpering. Han watched him closely as he slowly came around in stages. Even with his eyes closed, the youth's expression read obvious discomfort. Unable to stand seeing Luke hurt, Solo reached out a hand to softly stroke the kid's hair, silently willing whatever pain he was experiencing to subside. There was a gentle side to the Corellian that only those closest to him would ever witness.

"'S okay," he murmured. "I'm here, kid."

It wasn't much later before blue eyes fluttered open. Glassy and unfocused they slowly traveled in Solo's direction.

"Han?" Luke croaked, gaze finally setting on the Corellian.

Han smiled reassuringly and Luke visibly brightened for a moment upon seeing his friend. He smiled faintly then closed his eyes once more, too weak to do anything else. He trusted Han to take care of him.

"Stay with me, Luke." His friend's voice sounded worried.

"I'm with you," Luke whispered bravely, much to Han's relief, but pain was creeping back into his freshly-scarred features.

Han gave him his hand to hold. "I need you to tell me where you hurt, kid." Feeling how cold Luke's hand was he began rubbing it.

"Can't f-feel anything." Luke's tired voice was hardly more than a whisper. But then his face contorted with pain and he weakly squeezed Han's hand. "My head hurts."

"Where, kid?" Han's concern grew as he watched Luke struggle and he held the kid's hand tighter.

"I don't know… Everywhere," the youth finally managed, his breathing somewhat faster now and unsteady. "It h-hurts to talk, Han." The words came out choked and abruptly he was in tears.

Feeling helpless, Solo's chest tightened, his features radiating both concern and sympathy. He didn't know what to do. He wished he could just take the kid's pain for him.

"Hey," he murmured. He took his other hand and lightly stroked Luke's hair again. "C'mon kid, settle down. That'll make it worse. "

Luke quickly realized that. Crying was a vicious cycle of pain for his injured face that only made him want to cry more. Tears slid down his bruised cheeks as he tried to choke back his sobs.

Mind racing for something that would help, Solo reached for the survival pack with one  
hand, the other still holding Luke's slightly trembling one. He was hesitant to give Luke painkillers because of the hypothermia, but listening to the kid cry was tearing him apart. He wished he would've paid more attention to those first aid lectures.

Finding the medkit he managed to get it open with one hand. There were basic supplies like salve and bandages- nothing that would really prove useful right now.

"Here." He took Luke under the arms and carefully sat him up. "Sit up for a second."

Along with the sobs Luke was shivering. He needed to get off the cold floor and closer to a source of warmth. Momentarily propping the boy against his shoulder, Han proceeded to remove his own parka. He then managed to get behind Luke and reposition him so that the youth was cradled against him in a half-sitting position between his legs.

Luke leaned the uninjured side of his face against Solo, taking refuge in his friend's shoulder. "It's okay," Han put one arm around him, the other moving gently to the back of his head. "'S okay kiddo, don't cry. … Don't cry. It's gonna be okay."

Luke gradually calmed. Tears had mingled with the blood on his cheeks, so the handkerchief Han used to gently dry them came away pink-tinged. The youth was still shivering though, perhaps more. Han grabbed the thermal blanket from the floor and managed one-handedly to get it draped over Luke. Luke was starting to look listless again, bleary-eyed like he had a fever.

Solo brushed a stray wisp of hair from his face. "You okay pal?"

A slight nod, though Luke's reaction was considerably slowed.

Han remembered a trick he'd learned from a hypothermia lecture. "Can you touch your index  
finger to your thumb?" He moved the blanket so he could see Luke's hand.

Luke's blue eyes were heavy-lidded, threatening to close at any moment. The muted winds outside the tent were strangely lulling, along with the quiet thrum of the heater.

"Luke, look at me." Han urged, relieved when the youngster drowsily complied. "Can you touch your index finger to your thumb?" he repeated.

Luke looked confused. Han demonstrated with his own hand. "Like this, kid."

Luke studied Solo's hand, then looked down at his own in fuzzy concentration, trying to will the frozen digits to move the same way Han's had, at the same time hazily curious why his friend was asking him to do such a thing. It took longer than it should've but he finally managed.

"There," Solo praised softly, though he knew it was cheating to have shown Luke first. Only half-cheating, he told himself. He put his hand over Luke's, patted it gently. Upon noticing that Luke's skin still had a shade of purple to it he picked up the kid's hand. A closer examination revealed deep blueness, especially under the fingernails.

Brow furrowing in concern, Han took Luke's other hand only to find it the same shade of violet. The boy's eyes had fallen closed though and he seemed unaware to what his friend was doing.

"You feel that, kid?" Han gently pressed one of the nails.

Luke didn't respond. Instead he shivered deeply.

Solo let go of Luke's hand and brushed aside his hair. His hand met too-cool flesh.

He was surprised a moment later when Luke made another attempt at talking. Blue eyes gazed up at him and the kid almost looked scared.

"Y-you think…" The youth's voice was shaky, barely more than a whisper. Han put a hand on his arm. " t-the wampa will… w-will come back?"

"Wampa?" The Corellian paused, confused, features pensive. _Wampas- those were some kind of ice creatures. _Realization quickly dawned. He put a hand under Luke's chin, gently tilted it up, suddenly protective. "Is that what did this to you?"

A faint nod and Luke glanced down. Solo looked pained for a moment. The lacerations were an angry red, swollen and jagged, no doubt very painful. They were such a sharp contrast to Luke's soft features. "He got you good didn't he?" he finally said softly.

Luke looked up again. Seeing the youth's uncertain gaze Han reassured him, "No, kid. No wampas are gonna find us." He added with a smirk, "They'd be crazy to go out in this kind of weather."

A faint smile. "Like you," the kid said, but without a trace of spite.

Han grinned. Normally he would've ruffled Luke's hair, but instead brushed a strand from his eyes. "Nah, I ain't so crazy," he said softly. He wouldn't speak it but it broke his heart to see Luke suffer, especially when the kid cried like that.

Luke shuddered and closed his eyes, snuggling up closer to his friend. "So cold."

Han pulled the blanket up closer around him. "Yeah. You can say that again. Let's just try and think about anywhere that's not. How 'bout a warm sunny beach?…Tropical planets,"

"T-tatooine," Luke murmured.

Han smiled. Keep talking, keep him coherent. He reached for the medi-kit, pulling it over with one hand and rummaged around, finding some small packets containing anesthetic wipes. Tearing one open, he tentatively began cleaning the blood off Luke's face.

"You let me know if any of this hurts." The last thing Han wanted was to cause the poor kid more pain. Luke's eyes had fallen closed. Solo continued to tend him delicately.

"I mean it. Just- say ow, or slap me or somethin'."

The faintest of smiles.

A minute or so later Han had gotten the majority of dried blood off Luke's face. The lacerations continued to ooze blood though and Han had gotten some on his sleeve in the process. They were both going to be a sight when they got back to base tomorrow.

Reaching for the tube of salve, Solo found it was almost frozen solid. He had to rub it in between his hands for a minute or so. Once the solidified goo was halfway softened, he squeezed some onto a finger and began gingerly tracing the deep cuts. He found himself wincing more than Luke, who winced only once or twice. It was strange having someone else's discomfort take precedence over his own. Solo forgot that he was cold and hungry, and unable to feel his toes. He just knew that Luke was hurting, and he wanted to make things better.

That thought brought to mind an incident from a while back, an incident that once again brought out that same selfless protectiveness. Memories came flooding back. It was the middle of the night and the kid had come into his room all shook up. For some reason Han had been unable to sleep himself so he was fairly awake when Luke made his appearance. Solo heard rather than saw him first- the kid was sniffling, trying his best to choke back distraught sobs.

"H-han...can I…" Luke tried before Han had managed to flip on the soft cabin lights. The kid was there in rumpled white pajamas, hair all disheveled and tears running down his cheeks.

"What's the matter, kid?" Concern quickly replacing confusion, he held out a hand motioning him closer. "C'mere." Shakily, Luke came over to him, swiping uselessly at his eyes. Han sat him down on the edge of the bunk beside him, quickly realizing he was in no shape to talk.

"S' okay." With uncharacteristic gentleness he moved to put his arms around Luke, not knowing what else to do. "I'm here." He slightly rocked him. Crying, Luke burrowed against his friend, welcoming the other's comfort like a gentle balm on his soul.

Han's presence seemed to be all that Luke needed. The youth quieted, though he remained deeply upset about something. Pulling his sleeve over his hand Han gently dried the boy's cheeks. Luke always came to _him_ when he was hurt or upset. The Corellian didn't really think he was the best at comforting people, but Luke seemed to think otherwise. The youth would confide in him without a second thought and Han was pretty much the only one, other than Leia, that had seen him cry.

Still cradled against Han, Luke took a shuddering breath before blurting, "It's all my fault H-han."

Again, the blame game, -it seemed to be one of Luke's favorites.

"What do you mean, kid?" Han brushed absently at a wisp of Luke's hair that had fallen in his eyes, then patted his arm.

"I… I don't know… I just left them there like that…" Fresh tears swelled and spilled. "I d-didn't even bury them or anything."

_So that's what it was._ Han tightened his grip on him, lightly shook him. "Hey come on… we've had this talk before, pal," he reminded him. When Luke continued to cry, Solo moved a hand to stroke his hair. "Luke, kid… you couldn't have done anything to stop them. You know that…Hush, kid. Your aunt and uncle loved you. They wouldn't want you all upset like this."

A pause and Luke took an unsteady breath. He sniffled, swallowed. "But why do I keep having dreams about it?"

Solo answered surely, "Because it was traumatic." Then he added vaguely, "Believe me, I've been there before."

Luke brought his teary blue gaze up, sniffing and swiping at his face and Han nodded. "I used to have nightmares just like you; till I finally learned to let things go and not blame myself for things I couldn't help." He patted Luke's knee and stood, returning a moment later with a handful of tissues. "Here."

Luke accepted them gratefully.

"You want some water or something?"

The youth shook his head no.

"I think I'm gonna get something. Haven't been able to sleep."

Through slightly blurred vision Luke watched his friend disappear from sight, heading for the kitchen unit. Solo returned a minute later, two glasses in hand. One of them had some sort of clear liquid. The other he handed to Luke.

"Brought you something anyway. It'll make you sleepy."

Red-rimmed, blue eyes met hazel gratefully and Luke took a sip of the blue milk. Han sank down on the bunk.

"What's that?" Luke asked softly after a moment, indicating the other's drink.

"Corellian brandy." Han smirked. "It, also, will make you sleepy."

Luke felt his lips curve upwards slightly. He took another sip of the drink, content and safe in the company of his friend. The two sat in comfortable silence until the combination of the blue milk and the late hour of the night took their toll on Luke.

Han caught him nodding off. He chuckled softly.

"Not tired," Luke murmured, though his eyes were half-closed and he did the same thing again a minute later.

Han smirked and took the empty glass from the kid's hand, set it on the floor along with his. Luke was all but asleep now. Solo could only pray he wouldn't have any more nightmares. "C'mon. Let's get you back to bed."

Luke didn't respond, merely leaned his head wearily into the other's shoulder, already asleep. Han ended up carrying the exhausted youth back to his own bunk and tucking him in.

A sudden gust of wind tore at the tent, bringing the spacer back to reality. He watched, waited as their fragile refuge fought the abuse. Though it grew substantially colder inside, the structure held together. The Corellian let out a quiet breath of relief.

"Breezy out there, huh?" Solo joked with understatement, looking back down at Luke. He felt his face soften and he smiled sadly. The youth had fallen asleep. His features reflected not a deep, peaceful sleep, but one marked by exhaustion and pain.

He watched him for a moment before deciding to try his comlink again. There was still no signal though and he turned it off, the device making a tiny twinkling sound.

Stirring, Luke whimpered faintly. "Han," he murmured and weakly reached for him.

Han took the hand. "I'm here." He rubbed it between his own. "I'm not gonna leave you. I promise." Luke quieted, seemingly content. Still holding the boy's hand, Solo sighed quietly, gazing around the shelter. "It's gettin' about time to go to sleep."

Luke merely shivered in response. As gently as he could Han put clean dressings on the cuts, noting with dismay that the slightest touch made them bleed again. He hoped the bandages were thick enough for it not to seep through. The kid was sure going to need a lot of bacta when they got back.

"You hurtin' bad, kid?"

Luke's eyes were closed and he was shivering profusely now, whether from pain or cold, or both, Han didn't know. He just knew he had to get him warmer fast. He set to work unrolling the thermal pad, accidentally knocking over the glow-lantern in the process and spilling some of the contents of the medikit. He cursed under his breath in Corellian before returning the items to their rightful place. Maneuvering in the relatively small space wasn't that easy to begin with- add in distraction from worry, and hands that were somewhat clumsy from cold and exhaustion.

"S' okay, I've got you." Luke moaned as Han shifted him onto the pad. The Corellian placed him onto his side, then reached for the medkit, retrieving the warm pack he'd found earlier when searching through it. He snapped the pack and kneaded it for a moment before gently placing it on the back of Luke's neck. He held it there for a few minutes, reaching for his comlink with his other hand. "Command Center," Han knew it was futile, but he had to try just one more time.

Nothing but static. Solo sighed, switching off the device. He put the warm pack down to retrieve a small container of soup he'd set to warm on the heater. It was only tepid, but better than nothing.

"Ben."

The youth continued to tremble. Han would've given Luke some if the soup too but the classes Han had taken on first aid said not to give a severe hypothermia patient anything to eat or drink. He gulped the rest of the broth down as quickly as he could, concern for his young friend taking precedence.

"No," Luke moaned, stirring. Han put the warm pack on the boy's neck once more and curled up behind him. Gently lifting Luke's head, he carefully slid his other arm underneath it for Luke to use as a pillow. "Hush, kid." The youth was delirious again, shuddering from head to toe. Han feared he was falling even deeper into hypothermia. Solo pulled the blankets over them and wrapped his other arm around Luke's chest and arm, hugging him close. "I'm here. It's alright." Han continued to murmur reassurances until the youth finally quieted and drifted off into a weary sleep. It wasn't long before the exhausted Corellian followed suit.

* * *

to be continued... Reviews greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
